


My Hale Men

by thegreatficmaster



Series: Teen Wolf Collection [33]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Double Penetration, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Public Masturbation, Reader-Insert, Smut, Threesome - M/M/M, Werewolf Mates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 14:07:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20490125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegreatficmaster/pseuds/thegreatficmaster
Summary: When Y/n finds out Peter is his mate, how will he react, seeing as Derek is also the love of his life?





	My Hale Men

To say you were shocked when he told you was an understatement.

Derek Hale was the love of your life.

But apparently, you were Peter Hale’s mate.

You thought Deacon was crazy.

Why the hell would Peter be your mate?

You’d never felt any real connection with him.

Hell, you’d barely even interacted with him.

But apparently, you were his mate.

After you found out, you stayed away from him.

You knew how hurt Derek was over the news, always thinking that you’d leave him for his uncle.

You assured him you wouldn’t.

You truly loved Derek.

There was no way you’d lose him.

But at the same time, there was this nagging voice telling you to go to him.

To see Peter.

Derek knew you were fighting the urge.

Just knowing that he was your mate made you crave him.

To you, that was absurd.

You never had any interest in him, so why would that change anything?

But it did.

And it was getting more and more difficult to stay away.

When he’d come over sometimes, with the rest of the pack, you tried to avoid even looking at him.

But your eyes would always be drawn to him, just staring the entire time.

You don’t know how you never noticed his strong jaw, his piercing blue eyes and the way his muscles bulged in his tight t-shirts.

It was his scent that drove you crazy.

There was something about him that was different.

Special.

Something you needed.

“What the hell do you want?”

You heard the hushed whispers, wondering who was at the door.

Looking over, you noticed Derek looking back and moving, so he could hide whoever it was that was stood there.

“Who is it?”

He just grumbled something and turned away from you.

You watched as words were exchanged, quiet, but blatantly harsh.

You sighed, getting up and walking over.

“Seriously, Derek. Who is it?”

You pushed him aside gently, to see Peter standing there, a smile on his face when he saw you.

“Hello, mate”.

You scoffed, trying to seem unbothered, but deep down, hearing him call you that made you crave him.

“I can smell your lust, by the way”.

Your face heated at Peter’s words, head whipping back to Derek who was clenching his jaw, also smelling your lust for his uncle.

Without a single word, you scurried away, climbing the stairs and into the bedroom, not once letting yourself slow down, in fear of them smelling your lust even more.

You lay on the bed, just thinking about what was happening.

Were you really wanting Peter Hale now?

Never in your life had you thought of the man in any way. 

But now? 

Now he was always in the back of your mind, fighting for attention.

What about Derek?

Would he break up with you?

He knew now that you were obviously attracted to Peter.

Was he going to decide this wasn’t worth it anymore?

You groaned into the pillow, screaming as you thrashed around dramatically, pissed that Deacon had to even bring this up.

You were fine before he opened his dumb mouth.

Fucking Deacon!

Your thoughts were interrupted when the door opened slightly, Derek peeking his head in before he pushed it open fully.

Peter walked in behind him, both men standing at the side of the bed, just staring down at you.

You heard Derek sighing loudly before he sat on the bed, scratching his cheek softly.

“I…we called Deacon”.

You turned, still on your stomach as you looked at Derek, avoiding looking at Peter.

“He said that now you know, you’re going to be drawn to each other”.

You could hear the slight hurt in Derek’s voice, the thought of you leaving him for his uncle making him pissed, but breaking his heart even more.

You figured something like this would happen.

But you just didn’t know where you were meant to go from here.

“I…what are we meant to do?”

Peter and Derek looked between each other, before Peter stepped forward, coming round to the other side and licking his lips.

“Well…we thought, maybe you could….have the both of us?”

You almost choked on your saliva, going into a coughing fit, Derek coming over and patting your back softly.

“Way to break the news gently”, he hissed, Peter simply shrugging.

“Y-you want to…share me?”

Derek immediately shook his head, making sure to clear up the misunderstanding.

“We wouldn’t be sharing you. You’d have us both”.

You weren’t sure what the difference was, but you had to admit, you liked the idea.

Sure, it was still weird as hell.

Derek was the man you loved and you’d be faithful to him completely.

But the idea of having both the men that were occupying your mind and heart…well, it sounded amazing.

Almost a month since you began dating both Hales.

It was weird.

Derek was…fine with it.

Or better than you expected.

You assumed he’d be angry and jealous. But he was still as loving and sweet as always.

Peter showed you a side you never thought existed.

He was actually a sappy romantic.

He cooked. He set up candlelight dates. The whole works.

Most of the time, Derek went along with you and they actually managed to go the entire night without fighting.

It was amazing.

You’d just gotten back from the cinema this time around.

You weren’t too keen on the movie, but then a certain racy scene began playing.

As you listened to the moaning, you couldn’t help but shift in your seat, your own length growing hard.

You looked over to Derek, to see a tent forming in his pants, trying to hide it with the popcorn.

Of course, you being you, you decided to take this opportunity and tease him slightly.

Glad that you were alone in the last row, you let your hand land on his chest, smirking at him when he looked over and began gliding down.

It didn’t take long for your hand to be inside his pants, the belt unbuckled as you pumped his cock in your fist, palming your own through your pants.

Derek bit his lip as you got faster and faster, trying to keep quiet.

The entire time, Peter watched as you wanked his nephew off, pumping him over and over until Derek let out a stifled groan.

Peter watched as you pulled your hand out a few seconds later, coated in Derek’s release, before grabbing a handful of popcorn, smearing the pieces with Derek’s cum and then putting them into your mouth.

For some reason, watching you pleasure Derek turned Peter on more than ever, letting out and involuntary growl.

Both your heads snapped in Peter’s direction, his eyes shining blue and panting.

At that point, you all felt the sexual tension and needed to do more than just wank.

So you all got up, the coat hiding your length as you all left the theatre.

And now, here you were, naked on the bed in the living room, Derek and Peter both inside your asshole.

“Fuck, you like that?”

You nodded, head coming down onto Derek’s shoulder as Peter leant down, claiming your lips in a searing kiss.

Everything was heightened.

You weren’t sure why, but the sex was beyond incredible this time around.

And it wasn’t just the two thick, hairy cocks inside you.

It was everything.

The kisses. The touches. The caresses. The way they worked you open and ate your ass.

It was the feeling of the two of them. Their smells, their warmth, their love surrounding you.

It was incredible.

They continued thrusting, one after the other, making sure your hole was being stretched and filled at all times.

Derek fisted your cock, stroking it hard in harmony with his own thrusts.

Of course, with two dicks hitting your prostate over and over, Derek’s rough calloused hands stroking you, it meant that you weren’t able to last too long.

You felt the pressure building in your stomach, the coil tightening as they continued pounding into you.

It was when Peter licked his lips, biting down on one of your shoulders, Derek doing the same to the other that you lost it.

The feeling of their teeth, Derek’s beard and Peter’s stubble on your skin, hands holding you and cocks pounding into you, made you orgasm harder than ever before.

You felt the coil snap, you back arching as they both dug their teeth into you, your cock releasing your cum, spurt after spurt splashing all over your chest and onto Peter too.

You felt the world disappear around you for just a second, before you came back down.

They were both still pounding, but their thrusts were sloppier and less coordinated.

It didn’t take long for the two of them to still inside you, filling your ass up with their seed.

You felt fuller than ever before, loving the way their mixed cum seeped out and slid down your ass, onto Derek’s thighs and the bedsheets.

You all lay there, panting as they released your shoulders from their teeth, Derek’s head falling onto the pillow, Peter’s into the crook of your neck.

You lifted your hand, combing through Peter’s soft hair, closing your eyes as you let Derek hold you close.

Derek Hale owned your heart. 

Peter Hale owned your soul.

And you were glad you owned both of them.

They were yours. And you were theirs.

And knowing that the two Hale men were yours forever was the best feeling in the world.


End file.
